


First Kiss

by musiclvr1112



Series: Friends to Lovers AU [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, this will make more sense in the series later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Chloe's never been properly kissed before.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to read this as a oneshot on its own~  
> If you're reading the series, this comes long after "Never Channel Teenage Chloe" and before "The Hangover"

“I just don’t get why everyone’s so obsessed with it. It’s just sex.”

Chloé didn’t so much see as she _heard_ Nathaniel scrape a stray mark across his sketch book. She looked up from her laptop to see that he had sat up from where he was lounging on the couch and was now staring at her with a look of utter appall and confusion. She could also see a long (thankfully pencil) line straight through the dragon(?) he was sketching.

 _“Just_ sex?”

“Yes, _just_ sex,” she rebuked, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “Why does everyone look at me like that whenever I say it?”

“Because it’s not _JUST_ anything. Sex is—,” he paused, struggling for the right word, “—fantastic! Great! Amazing! _Literally_ orgasmic!”

“Every time I’ve had it it’s _just_ been sex. Someone takes my clothes off, puts their hands on my skin, and stimulates some organs. It’s fine and feels good in some ways, but it’s just as arbitrary as kissing.”

“Wait, you don’t even like kissing!?” Apparently this news was so life altering that he had to put his sketch book down on the coffee table.

She shrugged. “Not really? It’s just lips touching lips. I get bored after a while.”

Nathaniel put his head in his hands. His was by far the strongest reaction she’d ever seen from her voicing this—not that she’d told many people. She’d really only felt comfortable talking about it with Adrien and Sabrina. Just like Nathaniel, they’d found it nearly inconceivable, but at least they hadn’t looked like they were having a mental breakdown over it.

She supposed it made sense for someone who had as much sex as he did. He’d even described himself as hypersexual before. Maybe it was just something that he enjoyed to a disproportionate extent.

“So you’re saying you’ve never had that fireworks feeling when kissing someone?” She shook her head. “What about that breath of palpable tension leading up to a kiss?” He put his hand over his heart, closing a fist around the fabric of his t-shirt. “Your heart beating wild in your chest and your entire world zooming into focus on just that person as their head gravitates closer to yours.” She literally had no idea what he was talking about. She assumed that read on her face based on the look he gave her a moment later. “What about even just that deep breath you inhale the second your lips finally meet? Breathing them in and just…feeling.”

When she didn’t say anything, his expression shifted into one that seemed almost _sad_ for her.

“Has nobody just…kissed you right?”

She creased her brows in confusion. “Is it possible to kiss someone wrong?”

He was nodding before she even finished the question. “Yes, 100 percent possible. And likely at least on the first few tries.”

She took a moment to think. That was certainly an explanation no one had provided yet. She had figured of course that those first few times she kissed her first partner weren’t supposed to be good—neither of them had known what they were doing. But even later, once she thought they’d gotten the technique down, it didn’t do much for her. And the other people she dated after that who had already had experience in that realm still didn’t make her feel anything close to what he was describing. She had figured it was just a personal taste thing—just another activity that a lot of other people had a preference for while she didn’t. Like jogging. But could the problem have actually been her partners?

She eventually shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Nathaniel looked away then. He appeared to be taking this into serious consideration or something, so she just went back to the work on her screen. She had typed about three more words when he spoke again.

“I could kiss you.”

A rolling wave of what felt like crackling flames and fast beating wings rushed through her stomach. Her fingers immediately paused on the keyboard.

She slowly looked up.

He scratched the back of his head with a slight shrug, seeming to go off her look. “I know we’re just friends. But I would kiss you.”

Heat was quickly building up in her chest. Her face felt flushed. “Why?”

“Because you deserve to be kissed right.”

She didn’t say anything, just sat there blinking. He wasn’t kidding. Nathaniel Kurtzberg—the man who had once hated her but was now one of her best friends—in that moment was completely serious in his offer to kiss her.

Why did that thought make her so incredibly nervous?

“O-Okay.”

She already knew this was different when he stepped into her space. She’d stood this close to him before, but never facing him and never craning her neck to look him in the eye. It felt so much different than just being shoulder to shoulder with him; something about the position had an almost magnetic force pulling her in.

Her hands settled on his waist as if it was the most natural thing in the world—as if it only made sense to put them there with him standing so close—and as his hands snaked up under her jaw, the heat from his palms had her melting inside. His thumbs traced gentle lines across her cheeks and the skin they left behind burned, nerves crackling with an energy that was altogether new and exciting.

Then he was leaning in, and it couldn’t have taken more than two seconds for him to close the gap between them, but eternities passed as she watched him approach. She watched his gaze fall to her lips, slowly, before glancing back up at her eyes. Then her eyes fell along with his, focusing on his lips and how soft they looked, until they were too close to watch anymore and her eyes slid shut.

And there it was. His kiss. Smooth lips pressed to her own, but it was so much more than that. She could taste that mango chapstick he always carried with him and as she breathed in deep, his spiced citrus body wash flooded her senses. A whirlwind stirred in her chest, pushing her up onto her toes, into his kiss, into _him._ It was an energy, a desire, a compulsion she’d never felt before and it was eating her whole, consuming her entire being, demanding that she just be…here.

She was still on her toes when he parted from her and their eyes met. Red brows raised in silent question.

“Huh.”


End file.
